On The Spiral
by Neru
Summary: Will Loki and Mayura finally confess their perplexed feelings to one another..? Or will they let them get lost on the spiral of misunderstandings and stubbornness?
1. Chapter 1

At first, I'd like to thank LokiGirl, Manda-chan, villainrage and tangerine- asuka for reviewing my previous fic. I was so happy! Thank you very much and I hope you'll like this story as well   
  
Disclaimer: Matantei Loki Ragnarok isn't mine (unfortunately)  
  
ON THE SPIRAL  
  
"I really don't like this." muttered Loki angrily as his arm started to hurt again. The pain wasn't unbearable but the feeling was quite far from pleasant. He almost felt as his bones were forced to a great effort of maturing faster than they were meant to.  
  
Of course, if everything would be as always, there would be no problem, since he could do with his body almost anything he wanted (except something he most longed for). But it wasn't so ordinary.  
  
Maybe, he thought, instead of complaining or either grumbling and cursing, I should shut up and be thankful for what he got. His eyebrow immediately twitched at this idea. Being grateful to Odin, no he couldn't make such a sacrifice. This jerk didn't even say sorry, in fact, he was really uneager to give Loki his true form back. But he eventually broke and the trickster god could sigh with relief.  
  
But it was just too perfect and Loki was seriously suspicious about what little scheme Odin planned. It was Heimdall's specialty but nonetheless he could bet that Odin held a secret weakness for schemes. He did prove it several times, and in this case every accusations about being malicious were amazingly right.  
  
Because dear Odin was so sweet and promised that Loki would get into his proper body in only two weeks! He actually could decrease this period to three minutes but Odin was always very nice and thought that Loki would be pleased to experience such a beautiful process as maturation. It would make him more closer to humans, and Loki just had to love this idea, since he decided to stay in Midgard! Odin obviously made this into a surprise and didn't inform Loki about all details.  
  
For example, about the detail of actual painfulness of this process. His body ached like a normal human's one. If your body would be forced to grow ten years older in two weeks... Poor bones didn't like that at all. And Loki on his side shared their opinion.  
  
"You don't like what, Loki-kun?" asked Mayura, in a chirpy voice, her ever- energetic smile spread all over beaming face. Loki wasn't quite feeling gleeful and her blatant good mood almost bothered him.  
  
"Never mind." he mumbled trying to sound kind but he didn't succeed. His voice, overly tired, suffering seemed to perfectly match the voice of an old man who had has enough of everything. Like a moody and grumbling grandpa, speaking matter-of-factly. Well, he had a right since he really WAS rather old, but Mayura wasn't informed about it.  
  
"Loki-kun, you act strangely lately. What's wrong? Are you ill?" she hesitantly asked, with an audible hint of concern and worry.  
  
"No, of course no. I just... don't feel well." He replied carefully. Lightly speaking, added his foggy mind. He previously wanted to lie he was fine, but sudden sting of pain made him change his mind. Something in his chest hurt badly and he really wanted it to stop.  
  
"Maybe you should visit a doctor..?" she proposed, not seeing the boy's struggling. He hated exposing any weakness, but at the moment he even agreed with Mayura. Image of a pain-killer looked very promising. Indeed, how come he got so low? The Trickster God dreaming of a pile of a pain- killer!  
  
"I don't need to. I can get something on that pesky headache and everything will be alright." He said smoothly and his lips curved into fake smile. "If you say so" she nodded anxiously  
  
If one would feel as if his head was cut, stroke, kicked, punched, burnt and experienced many other attractions of that kind, he probably would be able to stand on his legs properly. No matter how badly Loki wanted to keep appearances, his child body gave up not considering his opinion about passing out right in front of a mortal schoolgirl.  
  
So he fainted, already knowing that Mayura will get hysterical and reckless and probably she will do the worst things possible, thinking that she helps. He gulped and then his consciousness drifted away.  
  
.....  
  
Mayura cried terrified and rushed to her friend resting on the floor. She frantically tried to recall what kind of first-aid she should use, but nothing came to her mind. She pondered cold water, fresh air, calling an ambulance, and finally she was enlightened, unfortunately for Loki.  
  
She grabbed Loki by her hands and ran to the nearest bathroom. Thankfully, there was a convenient shower-cabin so without a doubt, she pulled Loki into it, crowding inside along with him. In this matter, she didn't care about soaking wet; friendship requires sacrifices after all. She grasped Loki's legs and firmly turned him upside down, so his head was now hanging freely. As he didn't regain consciousness, Mayura, already prepared for this, turned on the tap and a huge stream of ice-cold water gushed at them.  
  
That at least made an effect, Loki's eyes opened immediately, wide from utter shock about his position. He had expected not the brightest ideas before he swooned, but now he was almost terrified. Hanging upside down, Mayura's nails digging into his skin (she wasn't very strong and Loki wasn't light as a feather either) and overall, this waterfall of water!  
  
"Turn it OFF!" he yelled, not paying attention to his voice which was near to gain hysterical tones. When she managed to obey, another bad mistake showed itself. The girl let go of one of his legs, not noticing that her grip on the other leg was loosening. Wet hand can't hold wet and slippery leg long.  
  
Loki shielded his head protectively with his hands and in a next second a loud 'Thump!' joined the sound of the streaming water. The water actually shouldn't have been streaming anymore, but having amazing luck, Mayura successfully spoiled the tap by violent tries of turning it off.  
  
The boy, as he fell down, unintentionally kicked poor Mayura and in process, her foot slipped. Sitting in this chilly ocean and moaning, Loki just couldn't raise to a sitting position. His head was now aching thousands times worse than it had before. Everything was so blurry... and this damn water...  
  
"Loki-kun?" shouted Mayura. When she saw his closed eyes, she realized that he fainted again, and this close meeting with tiles could be dangerous in consequences.  
  
"YAMINO-SAAAAN!!!" she bowled and burst out with tears.  
  
....  
  
"And what if he won't wake up?! It's all my fault! I'm such a stupid, stupid girl!" mourned Mayura helplessly. She patted the bed frame nervously and sobbed harder.  
  
"I'm sorry to admit that sometimes you are" said accusingly the familiar voice. She looked up and saw that Loki-kun, all wrapped in bed sheets, had his eyes half-opened. A malicious grin played at his mouth.  
  
"Oh, Loki-kun!" she cried happily. "Do you feel alright?"  
  
"Not really" he said sincerely as his head reminded him painfully about its presence. But apart from that, he felt quite nice, considering what kind of the first-aid he had gotten from Mayura. Simple falling and hurting his head couldn't have any serious consequences to the Trickster God, by when so much water was added... That slightly changed the situation. Of course he would soon recover from this unlucky incident but right now he felt totally worn out.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Loki-kun! I wanted to help you, but I was so scared that I picked the wrong way to help you, but then everything turned out worse and I didn't really help you, but trust me, I wanted to help you!" she asserted with awesome speed.  
  
"I understand you wanted to help me. You've said that quite clearly." He smiled widely.  
  
Then, a loud crack was heard, and Yamino-san entered the room, with Fenrir sitting on his head. They both scowled but soon their facial expression turned to big, shimmering and watery eyes and mouths wide open with a "Loki- sama!" or either "Daddy!" on them. (Mayura only noticed that Fenrir was barking somewhat strangely).  
  
"Loki-sama! I'm so relieved you finally woke up! We were so worried about you! Fenrir even said... ER, I mean, it's good that you're alright." Yamino- san ended awkwardly and looked uneasily at Mayura. He hoped she didn't notice this unfortunate remark. Thankfully, she didn't comment case of Fenrir's speech.  
  
But Loki was suddenly stung with his son's words. Something unclear formed in his mind, and he knew it was something he'd better recall quickly.  
  
Seeing Loki's frown, Mayura stood up and said: "Maybe we'll go out and let you sleep. You must rest."  
  
"It's nothing serious, I can..." he tried to deny, but this something was now becoming less vague and this was a chance for his blurry mind to catch it. "Ok. I'll sleep."  
  
Yamino-san closed the door behind them, sending Loki a worried glance. He obeyed so eagerly, maybe he has hit his head more seriously than they thought? He sighed and offered the girl some tea.  
  
...  
  
Loki suddenly raised to the sitting position, and hit his forehead, not paying attention to the sharp pain it caused.  
  
"How could I miss such an important thing?" he asked himself in disbelief "I was so spaced-out and I forgot about one detail..."  
  
He returned to his previous position, falling down on his back with a soft gasp. He closed his eyes and chewed his lip.  
  
How the hell was he going to explain Mayura that he has grew years older in two weeks?! Well, not exactly two weeks... Now it only were ten days left...  
  
TBC.  
  
Hehe, Loki-kun treated his change so naturally that somehow he missed the fact that Mayura wasn't informed.  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks for reviews! I'm so happy you like this fic! Yay, I love you all! waves her hands happily  
  
Disclaimer: Matantei Loki Ragnarok belongs to Sakura Kinoshita and many other people, and there is no way I could own it. But I wish I would own Loki!  
  
ON THE SPIRAL  
  
Chapter 2  
  
„Well, Loki-sama, that is quite a problem" said thoughtfully Yamino-san as he carefully refilled the porcelain cup. He glanced intensely at the liquid as if it could suddenly offer an answer. He turned his look to his father, who, saying objectively, presented the very picture of misery. With half- closed eyes, pained expression, hair in the state of little disarray and in his unserious yellow pajamas.  
  
"Odin had to mess with my mind. I just can't concentrate at all!" he grumbled tiredly "And my head keeps on aching."  
  
Yamino-san tried not to expose how worried he was. Loki-sama usually didn't complain much and certainly not about his bad mood or health. But those changes he's been going through had really affected his attitude. Yamino-san supposed it was how everyone was acting while maturing and he thanked anyone possible that his father wasn't forced to pass through it longer than two weeks.  
  
In fact, Loki HAD matured already, and it was rather long ago, but this time everything was happening in Midgard, and human world has its own rules. One of that rules was surely the one telling 'nothing can go easy'.  
  
"Through past few days I didn't ponder this question at all. But I think it would be highly appreciated if I would do it as fast as possible." He sighed again. Sighing as often as his did, was not a good sign. "I hate my life. It sucks."  
  
Yamino-san's famous glasses fell on the tip of his nose. He stared, for a moment unable to emit any sound from his bare shock. He slowly approached his father and touched his forehead cautiously, expecting to feel high fever.  
  
"Loki-sama...? Do you feel alright?" he asked very slowly  
  
The Trickster God snickered and then his face changed to a suffering one. "No I don't. How would I? We're in hard situation and there is no way out. Yes, Yamino-kun, no way out." He emphasized with pained voice, overflowing with sorrow.  
  
The said one twitched. He quickly headed to the door, with a lame excuse about asking Mayura is she wanted some tea. Because the female detective stayed all along, feeling too guilty, and she decided to watch over Loki's good-being.  
  
As Yamino-san was finally on the other side of the door, he gulped hard. He had a bad presentiment about it all. And now...  
  
"Someone just help me. Loki-sama's showing teenage angst!!" he stated, twisting his fingers nervously. "Help! Someone just give me a sign!" he added theatrically.  
  
Unfortunately, his prayers have been answered, but not in the way he wanted to. The loud crack from the living room and sound of breaking glass made him rush frantically to the said place. He got a sight far from reassuring.  
  
The window pane was shattered, glass was decorating most of the space, and Freyr stood in the middle of this disaster. He was grinning happily and sent a dreamy gaze to Mayura.  
  
"Freyr knew Yamato Nadeshiko would be here, so Freyr visited his dearly missed lady, na no da." he exclaimed proudly.  
  
Yamino-san eyed helplessly the whole mess. This room was so perfectly clean, and now..?! Besides, this... this... irresponsible man broke the window again. Really, was he thinking that he could fly here anytime he wanted and spoil his hard work?! Yamino-san didn't fail to notice Gullinbrusti playing rather harshly with some books of Loki-sama's collection.  
  
He couldn't allow him and his pig thrusting here and destroying Loki-sama's mansion.  
  
A blink in his eyes suddenly turned evil.  
  
...  
  
Loki tossed in his bed, badly wanting to get out of it and get some fresh air. As soon as his head would be so nice and stop exploding each three seconds, he solemnly swore to go for a long walk.  
  
Now he had time to think. Or at least try to do so, since he really couldn't concentrate. He, always having an intelligent answer to everything, whose forte was logic, wasn't able to simply collect his mind. He felt incredibly irritated by everything in sight and he could only guess the reason. He supposed that this damn maturation process stood behind his sudden changes of mood, irritation and incapability for thinking properly.  
  
Obviously he didn't intend to tell Mayura the truth. Too many possible consequences, too risky and even as he liked risk, in this case he strangely didn't want it. But what kind of lie could fool her? She wasn't too intelligent or observant but she surely would notice that Loki suddenly grew so much older.  
  
Then, as he decided there was no way out, a lurking idea ran through his mind. It was quite reckless, idiotic and demanded much naivete from Mayura, but actually it could succeed.  
  
With a yet faint but familiar evil smile, he sat up and thought he had to dress up quickly.  
  
"KYAAAA!!!!" someone howled hysterically and the echo sounded in the entire mansion. Loki added his actions awesome speed and hastily ran downstairs, to the living room. He recognized this voice as Freyr's, but what the hell could he be doing in here?!  
  
He pushed the door (why was it closed?) and the first thing coming to his consciousness was Mayura's helpless voice:  
  
"Loki-kun, make them stop! Freyr's going crazy! And Yamino-san has got into a trans!" she shrieked.  
  
The Trickster God's eyes opened wide in horror. "Oh. My. God."  
  
TBC.  
  
Quite a cliffhanger, but please bear with me 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok.  
  
Thank you for reviews! I love them! hugs everyone  
  
ON THE SPIRAL  
  
Chapter 3  
  
„Oh my God" repeated Loki, not quite knowing which one he was calling. Any would be good if he could present him a reasonable explanation of what was right in front of his eyes. Of course he could go completely mad or have hallucinations, too, but he seriously doubted it.  
  
Mayura was sitting on the couch, cuddled and looking rather anxious at first sight, but in her eyes fear was well visible. Gullinbrusti, wrapped in an apron, was holding a shovel and a small brush and it scrupulously tidied the room from glass. Ecchan, in a leash which other side was entangled at the chandelier, was flying around Gullinbrusti, and hurried it to do the cleaning faster. Ecchan gave Yamino-san sideways pained glances but remembering about the leash, continued throwing eager "Punyaan" at the poor pig.  
  
Fenrir watched all spectacle with great amusement, but his view was strongly restricted since he could only look through the key-hole. He was seated on the pile of some boxes, and it was high enough to let him peep at the room. He often threw malicious comments through the thick door.  
  
As Loki noticed, Fenrir was locked in the wardrobe.  
  
And more, he wasn't the only one who was locked somewhere. A big, iron cage was hanging from the ceiling, or it was rather soaring in the air (interesting spell, remarked Loki's mind mischievously) shaking and doing various acrobatic tricks. The most amusing was the fact that Freyr had to have a nice rollercoaster inside. His hysterical screams only proved this thesis.  
  
In the midst of the room, Yamino-san presented the most evil of the smiles he disposed. Then, he saw Loki staring with obvious surprise written all over his face.  
  
"Oh, Loki-sama, I just... had to learn someone not to make mess when he comes as a guest. Mostly as an unexpected guest" he emphasized "I'm sorry" he drooped his head guiltily.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about. It's fun!" said Loki gleefully. "But now please follow me upstairs for a while, I have something to discuss with you." he added, in his usual, more polite way.  
  
"Wait here Mayura. We'll be back in five minutes" he winked at her. The girl was astonished by this gesture but she only smiled brightly and nodded her head.  
  
As they left the room, Loki turned his head slightly and one look was sufficient to make him inform the whole world : "Life is beautiful"  
  
"Odd. Something very good had happened because Loki-kun is in such good mood." Thought Mayura but her musings were interrupted by Kaitou-san's another terrific yell.  
  
...  
  
Loki confessed his plan to Yamino-san but the son wasn't as eager as his father in making it into live. The scenario had few loops and besides there was one but grand trap- he would have to ask help another god, but not everyone was suitable.  
  
Loki returned to his old, good attitude and Yamino-san felt more lightly at his heart. But then a not pleasant realization hit his mind.  
  
"That would mean..." Yamino-san began and gulped.  
  
"...Heimdall" ended Loki and gnashed his teeth loudly. "I'd really prefer some other resolution"  
  
"But, Loki-sama, there isn't any other resolution. We have to use his help, or else Mayura will have a heart-attack from seeing you growing ten years older in a minute. Wait, but-?" he stopped abruptly  
  
"Yes, I know this doesn't make sense, but it's just Odin's pure maliciousness. I don't quite understand it myself. I'm forced to mature like a human, but even if the whole process takes two weeks, the final change actually takes about two minutes or so." He explained, glaring daggers at the floor, and imagining what'd he do to Odin if he were here. This involved various sharp and keen objects and much pain. Yes, that sounded promising.  
  
"So where's the point in that two-week long fastened growing up, if that could take mere few minutes?" asked Yamino-san naively.  
  
"The point is causing suffering to me." he answered somehow wistfully. "If that's the way he wants it..."  
  
"Loki-sama..." whispered Yamino-san  
  
...  
  
As the cage's door opened with a crack, Freyr almost flew out. He sobbed and looked at Mayura with watery eyes.  
  
"Yamato Nadeshiko is very good, but she stays with bad people na no da. Her kindness doesn't let her see how mean they are na no da. But Freyr knows it."  
  
"Na no da" ended it Fenrir spitefully.  
  
"Anyway, Freyr, we'll accompany you know. I have to talk with Heimdall." said Loki smoothly, grabbing his hand and pushing him through the door.  
  
"And what about me?! I'm feeling ignored!" whined Mayura, but to her rage no one gave her a second glance. As everyone left the place, she went to the kitchen with a vow that she would eat everything possible so they would starve when they came home. Her offended pride needed to be eased.  
  
...  
  
Heimdall couldn't restrain from grinning. As he listened to the whole story and Loki's plan, he knew it would be fun. He didn't really wanted to spoil his scenario though, no, he could even help, but there was a price...  
  
Oh, yes, and he could demand anything! Loki had no choice at all, so... he was almost his slave! When images of various tortures, spiteful tricks, ugly words and crushing the Trickster God's pride into pieces, flew through his mind, he laughed.  
  
"I can ponder it..." he said slowly.  
  
"I have to know it now!" hissed Loki  
  
"Don't use such a tone while speaking to me, my friend. My ugly, stupid, perverted, pathetic, miserable, idiotic friend." He stressed every word with almost sadistic pleasure. "And besides, you didn't use the magical word."  
  
Loki seemed a bit freaked out, and Heimdall cherished that moment. He graciously offered him a hint, still speaking in this mocking tone. "Think, what do you say when you're asking for something?"  
  
"Don't even expect this" muttered Loki irritated.  
  
"I didn't hear you, can you repeat?"  
  
"Kiss my ass" burst out Loki, drawn to an edge of his patience. His eyes were burning with angry flames.  
  
"Oh, don't be so vulgar! And I didn't hear this word yet." Heimdall smirked charmingly "Soooo? Do you want to say something? For example: Heimdall, help me-?"  
  
"...please..." said Loki tiredly. But nonetheless, if look could kill, the proud guardian of Bilrost would be already dead.  
  
'This has to be paradise!' thought Heimdall  
  
'This has to be hell!' grumbled Loki  
  
TBC.  
  
Whoa, this is going to be hard for poor Loki-kun... Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

No update for so long... I'm really sorry, I just had so much work to do. Thankfully, I'm finally going to have some vacation at the seaside!

Anyways, big thanks for the reviews, it makes me so happy to know you like it!

ON THE SPIRAL Chapter 4 

Yamino-san looked suspiciously at Heimdall devouring the enormous piece of a cake. This delicious, sweet-scented apple pie was baked specially for Loki-sama, not for this villain who didn't even thanked for the dessert. Yamino-san thought disgusted that he eats in a way worse than Narugami-san, and it meant that even pig has better manners.

Actually Gullinbrusti had the most barbarian way of eating, but living with those slobs, poor pig obviously had to adopt their habits.

"It was such a pleasure to eat your cake" said Heimdall, watching if his remark would make the expected result. It did.

Loki, sitting on his usual spot, his elbow propped on the table and his cheek resting on his palm, twitched and gave him a hateful look. Then he tried to pretend that boredom was the only expression written across his face, but the helpless anger won this battle.

Fortunately, before Loki could lose his patience, the familiar and chirpy cry echoed in the hall.

"Loki-kun! You know, today I found a-. Oh, hi, Higashiyama-kun" she greeted him with a surprised look. The boy wasn't an everyday guest in the mansion, though she classified them as friends.

Loki hemmed meaningfully and Heimdall quickly put on his fake, charming smile, but now a little darkened by a worry. He bowed his head and then started to observe his knees as if they were the most fascinating things he had ever seen.

"Higashiyama-kun brought us a very interesting case, Mayura." Exclaimed Loki, trying his best to make it sound normal, although he was a bit nervous. He really hoped she'd buy it.

"Wow, really?! Tell me, tell me!" she squealed. She looked so happy and curious that Loki couldn't help but smile at this sight. He didn't quite know why, but her happiness made him always feel much better. It was so cheerful, simple-minded and pure that it almost forced to protect it.

Loki stopped right there, wandering angrily what kind of thoughts were those. Another problem to deal with; no that was the last thing he needed at the moment.

"Some strange accidents were happening lately at his place, objects crushing for no apparent reason, shakings, whispers, maniac and horrible laughter at night..." mentioned Loki, hoping that so many strange events would stick her attention to this case. "And..." he stopped dramatically, for more effect

"...dancing plates..." ended Heimdall sadly

Mayura's eyes went wide from excitement and she was all beaming. "It's wonderful! Fushigi mystery! And it has to be special because even Loki-kun is concerned!" she squeaked.

Loki gulped, but she seemed not to continue this subject anymore. Heimdall, on the other hand, had to add something stupid.

"Yes, Loki is so nice and wants to help me. You see, we are _friends_ after all" he exclaimed with utterly evil smirk. "He is always so kind. And treats me so well."

Yep, that should make Loki restrain himself from throwing mischievous remarks, or decapitating him, when that girl was around. Maybe even force him to pretend sympathy. That could be easily used against him.

"Of course I do" said Loki with his voice dripping with sugar "I always pat your head when you _cry_, scared of those ugly, bad events happening in your house. Or when you weep if you cut your finger."

Heimdall's eyes were emitting dangerous glints, but nevertheless he shut up. Loki smiled with satisfaction, while Mayura seemed to be touched by their lovely and deep friendship.

"Shall we go? We have to investigate as soon as possible, for the sake of my fragile fellow." Decided Loki, knowing that he passed the limit. Heimdall raised to his feet and rushed to him with murderous glance and his fist ready to inflict a very painful blow.

Loki proved that his ability to run away with super-acceleration was amazing.

"I'm relieved to see Loki-kun playing so freely" commented Mayura, following them with a wide grin.

...

Loki noticed that Freyr and Gullinbrusti were out, and that was making the entire case easier. He was convinced that this moron would spoil anything with his stupidity, and Gullinbrusti... Well, what could he expect of a pig?

Heimdall was spinning yarns about dramatic incidents, putting it as mysteriously as he could think of, and Mayura was simply shinning. She devoured each word, enjoying it and dreaming of various demons that could have been standing behind it.

Loki smirked. As his eyes were burning red, one of the plates began to move. He managed to make those watermelons dance, too, as this made a nice picture. Then, he shouted.

"Loki-kun! W-What's that?!" asked Mayura. The watermelons and plates were flying in the air, and swirling around the little detective as well. The girl squeaked and pulled out a small camera, starting to take photos of watermelons' happy dance.

"I'm sensing an evil aura from those fruits" said Loki in a concerned and serious tone, and Heimdall was a bit freaked out.

"Evil aura... in watermelons...?" he declared, doubtfully looking at the other god, as if assuring himself that Loki lost his sanity. Then his astonishment faded, and he finally understood that it was a part of Loki's plan. Although he still felt anxious about the Trickster God's sanity.

"Heimdall..." whispered Loki demandingly. There came his role to play it out. He suddenly fell on his knees, moaning.

"Higashiyama-kun!" cried Mayura, and she observed that knives, spoons and even the table were swinging merrily. Loki decided to add another dramatic effect, for Mayura. She'd enjoy enigmatic mist flowing from nowhere, so he arranged some nice mist, too.

She shrieked "Fushigi Mystery!!!" and she bumped into a watermelon. The clarity wasn't exactly good, so she reached her hands blindly, searching a demon, who surely had to appear in this mist.

Meanwhile, Loki pushed Heimdall to the floor. "Yell!" he commanded quietly. The Bilrost's guardian obeyed and let go of a loud and piercing scream. In answer to that, Loki cleared his throat and laughed devilishly and maniacally. Heimdall glared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh man. What's wrong with you?" he whispered uneasily.

"Nothing. Now pretend you passed out. And try to look pale if you can." Loki instructed him shortly, and after that the mist disappeared, plates fell on the floor, most of them shattering effectively. Watermelons landed more peacefully on the table which stopped swinging. Every previously soaring objects were now at their right spots back.

"What happened to Higashiyama-kun?!" shouted Mayura, seeing Loki shaking Heimdall. As the boy stayed unconscious, the detective slapped him across the face as if frantically trying to wake him up , with an odd, overjoyed smirk.

"You are so dead" whispered Heimdall barely audibly, only for Loki to hear it.

"Mayura, help me. We must take him back to my mansion. I think... I think he's been possessed by something." Said Loki seriously, in trembling voice.

Mayura was frightened. Loki-kun seemed so worried and it could mean only big problems. She didn't know that his voice was shaking from restraining laughter.

The first part of the plan succeed perfectly.

TBC.

I like when Loki and Heimdall are teasing each other so cutely

Little note: Well, technically someone else could have taken Heim-chan's role in the plan, but it's so much more fun this way. Besides, Thor, who would be the best for that, is too busy with his part-time jobs


	5. Chapter 5

BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm literally overjoyed because of your kind opinions. I love ya!

**ON THE SPIRAL**

Chapter 5 

Mayura was sitting on the couch, watching nervously as Loki „studied" Heimdall's lifeless body. The boy seemed to be asleep, with a peaceful face, but Loki-kun looked worried, and he seemed to seek any possible proofs of a possession.

Actually, he was thinking how much dramatization he could act out and decided not to exaggerate. There was a little chance that Mayura would grow suspicious, but it could be only later, since now she was only scared and concerned.

"There is no visible trace... Maybe I was mistaken. He probably just passed out from shock and will soon wake up. That kind of strange event could affect his delicate nature." Said Loki with a worried voice. Since Mayura could see only his back, she didn't notice a wide, malicious grin when he said those words.

"But, Mayura, I must warn you. Don't talk with him about my speculations. It'll all work out soon and until that happens, he will stay here in the mansion. It's now necessary to keep an eye on him." he exclaimed and the girl nodded, considering it as the most reasonable solution.

"You must be good friends, though you don't quite show it often. Before this incident I've never seen you together" She said tentatively, expecting a denial or quite the opposite, but to her surprise, Loki didn't say a word. He only gave her a pensive look and proposed to leave Higashiyama-kun to rest.

"_We are not friends, Mayura, we are as far from that as you could think of. And I find it somehow... sad."_ he explained it inwardly, not saying it aloud.

...

"Did you succeed" asked Yamino-san, in a low voice. Mayura was in the garden, so she couldn't overhear anything, but he enjoyed keeping appearances of a mystery. He was probably slightly infected by this "fushigi mystery" virus Mayura had brought.

"Yes. Everything's gone right." Replied Loki, looking a little spaced-out. He was pondering many things, and outcomes weren't so incredibly good. He shrugged it off angrily.

Why was he so affected by a simple lie? He didn't want to lie to Mayura, but it was the only way to make things fine. The other solution was telling the truth, but it was inadmissible. He couldn't reveal his secrets, his true identity; those should have been left in peace and surely not told to Mayura.

Why?

Because... he somehow felt it was such a stupid reason but it was because she might have never trust him again. When he was lying all the time, deceiving her in so many ways, when it all happened could she really still depend on him, if she'd know the truth?

The answer was probably negative, and he just couldn't risk losing her trust. She was just a mortal girl, sometimes very annoying and irresponsible but she somehow meant so much to him.

...

Loki moaned and suppressed the sudden urge of hitting his head against the wall. Instead of that, he clenched his fists and tried to calm down, which wasn't easy.

This Heimdall was passing the limit.

Through past days he tolerated this abusive jerk with all his whims, affronts, caustic remarks and monkey tricks. He served him with food, gave him a room with a big, convenient bed and even managed to not yell at him. He's been angelic!

But this was too much. Heimdall was sitting in his spot, behind the large desk, with his legs nonchalantly resting on the said desk. He was eating oranges and throwing peels everywhere. In other words, he was absolutely defiling Loki's room, more, he knew it and enjoyed it.

One of the books silently flied towards Heimdall's head, to eventually hit it violently. Then various objects began to aim at his poor head, including the couch. The God of Schemes screamed horrified and dived under the desk to save his precious life from attacks of the furniture.

...

Mayura sighed and knocked. She wanted to see Loki-kun so badly but she wondered if her presence was only a burden. He seemed so aloof lately and he obviously had some troublesome things to deal with, apart from Higashiyama-kun.

The other obvious thing was that he'd never asked help and he'd tried to cope on his own. He was very independent, even too much. To come think of it, he acted unlike other kids his age, and his attitude was mature. He was more responsible and serious than she was, and she really couldn't tell why.

Maybe something terrible happened to him and because of it, he was pressed to mature faster. His parents could be dead or left him, that could be a reason. But again, he didn't seem to be a person easy to hurt and break, even if his parents would have vanished.

Whatever it was, now she had other things to take care of. For example those screams, sounds of heavy objects hitting something and ugly curses. She pushed the door but it was locked.

"Loki-kun! Loki-kun, what's happening?!" she yelled and knocked harder on the door.

"Nothing, Mayura! Higashiyama-kun just..."

Heimdall crawled out of the pile of books and gasped, giving Loki a look promising serious harm. The Trickster God ignored him, stunned by a sudden realization.

"What a perfect timing..." he muttered and shouted "Stay back, Mayura! Higashiyama-kun is not himself at the moment. I can't let you in, it's too dangerous."

Few books soared into the air and headed towards the wall, hitting it with a loud "thump". It would make a good audible image of battle for Mayura. Then a sudden, sharp pain stung his body and he fell on his knees, gasping for air.

When he saw his arm slowly but firmly growing longer and the same with legs, the answer was obvious. He started changing right at the moment.

He couldn't get a more perfect timing. He winked at Heimdall, who sat watching his sworn enemy's struggling, a bit startled.

"I guess it's time for our little play, Heim-chan" he said with difficulty

"Repeat it!!" yelled Heimdall, immediately standing up.

On the other side of the door, Mayura's eyes widened. She heard Higashiyama-kun's yell and he sounded very, very outraged. Maybe Loki-kun wasn't joking about his friend being not himself anymore.

"Loki-kun, is everything alright?!" she screamed, fully aware of how idiotic this question was. From various "thumps" and yells she could guess it wasn't.

"He's really been possessed! Mayura, bring Yamino-kun here, quickly!"

The girl obeyed, trying to kick off nasty images of Loki-kun being cut, tortured, strangled, burnt alive and killed in the most brutal ways the evil demon and she could imagine. She was so scared by her own imaginations that tears started to stream down her cheeks and she couldn't catch her breath. She'd willingly curl up in the dark corner and wait until Loki-kun would come to reassure her that he was fine.

Strange, usually she wanted to fight evil ghosts and cursed armors, but now she didn't feel like doing so. She was horrified by the possibility of spoiling it all, and this time Loki-kun wouldn't rescue her. She had to save him, and what if she'd fail?!

....

Loki watched his grown body with relief. This wasn't even so painful! Well, maybe it was.

"Heimdall, now just act strange. I don't know, yell for no apparent reason, laugh hysterically, say odd and evil things... Pretend you're a big bad guy and so on, ok?" said Loki with a wide grin, eyeing him.

The Guardian of Bilrost snickered and quickly shook his head. "No way. I hate to make fool of myself."

"Heimdall, there was an a g r e e m e n t!"remarked Loki coolly, but he seemed a little unnerved. The table began to shake dangerously and soared into the air. It looked very pretty decorating the space inches beneath the ceiling, but Heimdall had other things to do than enjoying the view, since the said piece of furniture was exactly above his head. If this would, for example, fell and hit his head... He gulped. A very nice, heavy and wooden table...

"Fine. But you'll have to pay me." He smiled sweetly, with pure innocence in his eyes.

"Are you blackmailing me?!" bowled Loki, and the table made a loop.

"Sort of. But I really don't see any other way right now. So what's your decision?" Heimdall chuckled cutely and managed to make a spiteful blink in his eye less visible. "I can't and don't want to feed on watermelons for the rest of my life."

"That's your problem." Murmured Loki angrily "Discuss this with Freyr. But anyway, how much do you want?"

"I suppose 100$ will be alright, though I may change my mind. Oh, don't make wry face, it's not much and I know you are not stingy..."

Loki closed his eyes and whispered something highly impolite.

"Now listen to the details" he drawled out.

...

Mayura searched everywhere but Yamino-san was nowhere in the mansion. He disappeared just when he was needed. She moaned and decided to return to Loki-kun's room; maybe he already kicked this demon's ass.

When she entered the hall, a loud, ear-splitting scream made her eyes widen again. It had to be Loki-kun's voice, but it sounded somehow odd and yet familiar. Very alike to that foreign stranger's one...

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!"

She thought it wasn't the best time to ponder such irrelevant things- Loki-kun was definitely in trouble. That yell made her heart sink from horrible fear.

"What does it mean?! I want you to... WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAYING IT'S IRREVERSIBLE?!"

Mayura was prepared for breaking the door, but since the door was already lying on the floor in pieces, there was no need for that. She looked up and saw Higashiyama-kun standing on the desk and laughing maniacally. He glared awfully and almost choked from laughing (he exaggerated a bit with acting devilishly). Then, her eyes wandered to meet Loki-kun's terrified gaze.

She stared.

"L-Loki-kun..?" she uttered in shock.

When he nodded helplessly, her jag dropped and asking about anything was far beyond her abilities at the moment. There was a good reason for that though, since the last time she saw Loki-kun, he was about ten years younger than now.

The grown "version" was astonishingly alike to the handsome stranger she met some time ago, while searching Loki-kun when he vanished mysteriously. But that fact slipped somewhere, and she didn't pay much attention to their resemblance.

She quite often imagined how good-looking would Loki-kun be in future, but this outcome exceeded all of her wishful thinking. He was just... beautiful.

"What... happened?" she asked, still rather drowning in her overjoyed admiration than concentrating on the situation.

"He! Changed! Me! Into! An! Adult!!!" burst out Loki, glaring daggers at Heimdall, who strangely stopped laughing.

"That's not an end yet, Loki! Don't get confident only because my spell went so horribly WRONG! I am going to destroy you, how I planned! Fear me!" he shouted and jumped on Loki, pinning him to the floor.

"Blah, blah!" replied Loki with irritation and managed to fight him back.

Mayura merely gazed at the wall, her eyes shimmering happily. She failed to be concerned about various yells, threats, and even small explosions coming from the battling two. Even when Loki-kun waved his hand against her eyes, she simply nodded her head, and continued to dream.

"Hey, Mayura? Help me with Higashiyama. I think I kicked this pesky demon out of him."

"Wonderful. Miraculous. Excellent. Beautiful. Awesome. Fabulous. Extraordinary. Stunning. Splendid. Astonishing. Brilliant. Let me kiss Higashiyama-kun, I have to thank him!" she stammered.

Loki's eyes widened as he whispered "Ooops.."

This meant only one thing: trouble.

TBC.

That's it with the Plan. I hoped it wasn't very predictable but when Bibliomaniac said it directly in the review I somehow lost my confidence... I hope I didn't disappoint you... I planned this chapter from the very beginning of writing the entire fic and I thought it was good...

Anyways, please review. I want to know if you still like it, or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so happy you like it. Ah well. I just feel so nice. beams   
ON THE SPIRAL Chapter 6 

„Mayura, please stop looking at me like this" said Loki tiredly. He averted his eyes from Mayura's shimmering gaze only to face Heimdall's pained expression.

"Loki, fan more, I'm still feeling so sick" he demanded, twitching meaningfully.

The Trickster God sighed, thinking about past days, through which he experienced so much humiliation, and stroked a wonderfully decorated fan, as if this object could have shared his deep pain. He chewed his lip and fanned poor Heimdall, who exposed as much fake suffering as possible. He was a definitely good actor and right now he played scared, tired little boy very well.

"Higashiyama-kun must feel horrible after being possessed by a bad demon." Uttered Mayura, still lost somewhere in her world of dreams.

"Indeed." Nodded Heimdall, grinning spitefully to Loki, who snarled in response.

Then the door was punched (Mayura failed to notice that this door should have been actually all in pieces) and Yamino-san with Fenrir and Ecchan threw themselves into the room. They all stared at Loki, obviously surprised that they missed his final change.

Ecchan glared worriedly but when Loki waved him off, the pink creature made an offended face and emitted a sound which was somehow similar to a human "Hmpf!"

"Everything went as we planned." Explained shortly Loki, not even bothering Mayura, who was too spaced-out to hear anything. "..except Mayura..." he added

Yamino-san looked at the girl's starry gaze and his head went nod-nod with understanding. This was a quite common and ordinary women's reaction when his father merely passed by, and if he managed to wink playfully, females often swooned.

"Loki..." suddenly echoed a deep voice seductively. The addressed one immediately looked up with a bad presentiment, recognizing the voice's owner.

"F-Freya..?" he asked rhetorically, desperately trying to make his voice sound normal, cool and calm, in other words the opposites of what he felt at the moment.

The blonde stood there, in an odd pose, which was meant to be tempting but rather only in her opinion; with a playful grin, and winked at Loki. She was in her true form, again as a woman, not forced to be caged in a child's body with no memory anymore.

"Hello, Loki. I though I'd make you a little surprise thus I didn't tell you about Odin's decision." She purred and batted her eyelashes.

"Decision?" repeated Loki weakly, his bad feeling growing stronger with each second. _Please don't let this be what I think it is_, his mind played as a chant over and over.

"You're not the only one to regain his former body, I'm as lucky as you" she exclaimed with a bright smile and clasped her hands. Then, she turned her gleeful gaze to Mayura, frowning a bit. "What is she doing here?"

This question was directed to the girl, but she didn't even seem to hear it, so Loki had to reply instead of her: "Dreaming away"

"Ah. Anyway, let us not bother her. Let's celebrate the happy event of being together again, in our true forms! By the way, which room can I pick? Or do you want me to share the one with you?" she beamed and then slightly licked her lips suggestively, making most of the people in the room sweatdrop.

Loki blinked "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to live here with you!" she shouted merrily.

Heimdall felt a bit forgotten, but having an occasion to see Loki as freaked out as now, well, it eased his irritation immediately. He smirked and reached for a cookie.

"What?!" it was the first thing Mayura said in a while, and everyone turned attention to the outraged girl. She was shining a nice, angry red and gnashed her teeth loudly. "It would be immoral! Go find another man to play your ugly tricks with!"

Loki gulped, and Yamino-san's glasses fell on the tip of his nose again. Fenrir snickered, but his eyes were wide as well, which was kind of strange, considering how wide his eyes were always.

"Ugly trick-..? How dare you?!" Freya yelled "Are you aware of who you're speaking to?!"

"You may be an ex-girlfriend, but I'm the actual one!" Mayura said in a dangerous tone.

Heimdall choked on his cookie and Loki's jaw dropped and he was speechless for a good while. He noticed Mayura was quite bewildered by the grown version of her Loki-kun, but that was highly unexpected. Enchantment is one thing, but that was a serious exaggeration.

"Hey, Mayura..." he began firmly.

"Yes, Loki-kun?" she asked sweetly, returning to her previous starry-gaze.

"I thought we were not a couple." He stated, his voice dripping with fake calm.

"Details, details. You were just too young, that's all. Now it's excellent" she shrugged it off, and Freya looked like she was going to explode.

"Don't get me wrong, dear" the goddess hissed "I can make sure you see the things my way, anyhow."

Loki felt the upcoming headache and sighed tiredly. "Freya, calm down. Mayura, ditto."

Both women said in unison "You just don't know her!" and then continued to glare daggers at each other.

Fenrir rolled his eyes, and Yamino-san patted his father's back sympathetically. He knew it was going to be far more troublesome than they had expected.

Loki had a big fancy for taking Heimdall's place, eating cookies and still being fanned. But this blissful image shattered when he thought about the possible battle between two ladies, fighting for being the one who would fan him. He groaned, noticing with displease how often he's been doing it lately. Was he getting old?

"Loki, you have to keep me anyway, because there is no way I'm going to live with my brother, his ill-mannered pig and him!" Freya pointed at Heimdall, who, enjoying his moments of triumph gracefully ignored her. "Hotel is out of question, since I have no money. If I'm here, I'll help you with everything, and make your life much happier! It's time to settle down and begin a proper life, finally having me as your wife!"

This time, Freya got perfect attention from everyone in the room. The deadly silence reigned over the entire place, interrupted only by someone's angry gasps. Exactly when Loki wanted to protest, Mayura exploded.

"NO WAY I'LL LET YOU!!!" she cried loudly, standing up. No one of them have seen her that pissed before.

"No? I wonder how will you stop me, mortal girl!" Freya snickered in exasperation. Loki waved his hand meaningfully, as the conversation was leading to the dangerous topics. _Freya's slip of tongue, one reckless sentence, and she has her head literally bitten off_, mused the Trickster God.

"I'm going to live here as well, and it'll be up to Loki-kun to decide which one of us is a better wife!" she snapped, making Loki again dumbfounded.

Freya eyed her coolly, mockingly and smirking, she nodded her head. "I accept the challenge." She exclaimed.

"Hey." Loki threw in quickly "You didn't even ask _me!_ Isn't my opinion important?!"

Both girls gave him a patient and forgiving look. "Of course not. You don't know how to take care of yourself." remarked Freya mildly

"And we'll make sure you're the happiest man ever" added Mayura with little hearts replacing her eyes, not wanting to be worse. Then both women exchanged an obstinate gaze.

_At this rate, I'm going to be the most over-stressed man ever_, thought Loki dizzily, wondering what happened to Mayura he knew. Freya was always like that, determined to prove her endless love and unchanging attraction. But the pink-haired mystery-lover treated him only as a friend, and he preferred it that way...

Well, he wouldn't mind if she had a little crush on him; whoever would grumble if a pretty and kind girl turned out to be attracted to him? But this situation was out of control and just so out of... character? Mayura was not acting herself and Loki certainly didn't like it.

"Loki, if you're attempting to shelter people, you can as well keep me." Yawned Heimdall, stretching lazily. "You're surely so painfully alone at this huge, dark mansion."

"You guys are really determined to make me go _so_ crazy..." groaned Loki and banged his head into the table. His unexpected expose of depression was greeted by various comments.

"Honey, if you want to sleep I'll get you a pillow!" chirped Freya, eyeing the room nervously, to find the most huggable and fluffy cushion.

"No, _I_'ll give you a pillow!" shouted Mayura nervously.

"Would you care for some tea, Loki-sama?" asked Yamino-san with worried and compassionate look. Ecchan shared his anxious glare and attempted to sigh. Meanwhile, Fenrir gave everyone a wry smile, and mused that if he'd succeed, this was going to be a nice time. After all, a favorite puppy of the mighty husband had to be spoiled and always fed with the best food by the devoted wife. And if there were _two_ wives...

"You have fallen so very low, Loki." Mocked Heimdall, and stretched again. The Trickster God appreciated this statement with a glare full of hatred, and thought that Heimdall has gotten too self-confident and annoying.

He had to stop Heimdall's savage fancies and teach him a good lesson. At least then someone would share his depression...

Loki snarled inwardly, and then his lips curved into an ultra-mischievous smirk. He even laughed quietly under his breath. They say, strike where it most hurts. The Guardian of Bilrost's sensitive area was definitely his pride.

This was going to be an interesting punishment...

TBC.

A cliffhanger! What is Loki to do? I can only say it'll hurt Heim-chan's pride VERY badly. Mwahahaha. I guess I am a sadist at heart.

The second day of the school... Yuck. This also means that I'll have less free time and that updates can be less frequent... I don't want it, but my teachers are mean. Well, at least some of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Big thanks for the reviews! You can't even imagine how I love you, and the sweet idea that you actually like my fic.   
Warning: Poor Heimdall gets kind of humiliated, so every crazy big fans of his, don't sue me. I adore him, but it doesn't stop me from being sadistic to him.   
ON THE SPIRAL Chapter 7 

Heimdall looked around blissfully. The bed was very convenient and warm, with silky covers, the entire room was undoubtedly kind of luxurious. The sun was shining brightly, and the happy birds were chirping gleefully. Ah, what a paradise!

After few minutes, he only prayed for those stupid birds to eventually shut up.

He got up with a groan, knowing that the enthusiastic orchestra wouldn't let him sleep any longer. Absent-mindedly, he held out his hand to get his clothes, but found nothing. A little confused, he opened his eyes fully and cautiously eyed the bedroom up and down.

He'd swear that he had put his clothes right there. But again, his eyes met only an empty space, and his wardrobe were nowhere to be found, which made him frown and twitch at the same time.

Heimdall cursed badly under his breath, and stood up, heading to his bathroom. Maybe he forgot that he had put them elsewhere. With an irritated sigh, he entered the bathroom and closed the door. He wondered why there isn't any towel, but then he remembered that there is another one in the cupboard.

After some time, the door clicked and he threw away his pajamas, because he didn't want it to soak wet. 1 Albeit after this day, he changed his habits, due to the horrible incident which humiliated the poor god and gave him an extremely important lesson: never, ever stay in a room without any clothes to possibly dress up in, especially if you live in the same house as the Trickster God.

Because it is highly possible that if you get out, you can find no pajamas.

Heimdall growled and looked around again. The situation wasn't the best of all, since he still couldn't see any clothing. Apart from that, he was all wet. He approached the cupboard, expecting a nice, warm towel to wipe away this cold water. But the sight only wiped off his hopes. There wasn't any towel.

He cursed badly and rolled his eyes. But even this exasperation couldn't fight off the growing terrible fear that began to form in his mind.

He managed to calm down a bit, and asked himself what to do now. He couldn't ask help

at any cost. Everyone would die laughing at him, seeing him so wet and... _naked_. He shuddered at the thought and the image. He was aware that there wouldn't be any way to regain his precious pride after that.

Once again, he peered around and then his eyes met a small wardrobe in the corner of the room. It was definitely empty the last time he checked it (yesterday, late evening) but it was inadmissible to give up and kill all his hope.

He slowly headed towards the wardrobe and opened its door, praying fiercely to find some clothing in it. He was even able to pray to Freyr at the moment, hell, even to Gullinbrusti, only to find any clothes.

The miracles happen, and so, he found it. His eyes went twice their size and if the walls could hear, they'd witness the ugliest litany of curses that was ever heard in this mansion.

....

Everyone was sitting at the table, talking casually about anything that came up. The atmosphere wasn't as dense as yesterday, because both ladies decided they were too elegant to argue like lovesick teenagers (Mayura was both, and no one could deny that Freya's affection passed the limits of an obsession a long time ago) and besides, Loki surely didn't like the idea of spending the breakfast in the bad company.

Loki, on his side, was only waiting. Waiting with all his heart, until the moment of sweet revenge would come.

Yamino-san was in the kitchen, preparing the tea, when he heard steps. He turned back and even Heimdall's frustrated "sshhh" and a promise of a deadly threat blatantly written all over his face couldn't stop the outburst.

"Hahahaha!!!"

The hysterical laughter brought everyone from the living room straightly to the kitchen, and then they only tried to comprehend why calm and kind Yamino-san was writhing on the floor in the attack of the uncontrollable laughter. Then, they looked at the left side of the place, and saw it.

Heimdall, still slightly wet, with water dripping down from his hair stood there, very pale. He was dressed in an orange, tight top with violet polka dots on it and a glaring pink mini-skirt, with a green furbelow decorating it, plus the pair of yellow socks with a bear's smiling face on the left leg, and the monkey with a banana on the right leg.

Everyone stared with wide, wide eyes. Freya twitched soundlessly and passed out, falling ungracefully on the floor, maybe expecting Loki to catch her. But her wish wasn't granted, since Loki was staring with the others; stunned by the effect which was far better than he imagined.

"What?" snickered Heimdall and turned back.

But there was another little thing, he missed while dressing up. Probably because he did it quickly, only to get downstairs to get some food and then lock himself up in his room, and because he didn't even want to watch those miserable clothes too closely. Which was another big mistake.

The back of his top had a shining: "I am an idiot" inscription.

.....

Thor happily knocked on the door, looking with approbation at flowers in the buckets, and hoping that Loki would have an odd fancy for buying some nice, colorful ones. _If Megane is here, I might talk him into it_, he thought with a grin. It was a good idea to catch this part-time job. He frowned slightly as no one responded him and knocked harder. Even that didn't bring any result. And when he opened his mouth to shout...

"**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

... a yell containing various voices almost knocked him off his feet. He got up shakily with wide eyes and gulped hard. That was certainly not a common thing to be heard at the Loki's mansion.

He decided to get in; maybe they were poisoned or possessed or something... He got a good use of Mjollnir, literally smashing, or rather burning the door. The loud laughter led him to the kitchen and he had to revise his beliefs about what was strange and what was not. The wild, disturbing yells were not so ordinary, but as he eyed the situation in the place, he came to think that there were more stunning things.

Daidouji was crawling through the floor in no direction in particular, choking from laughing too much and she had even tears in her eyes. Megane was laughing like mad with small breaks, but when his eyes caught again the splendid image of Heimdall, he started his outburst all over again.

Freya was lying unconsciously on the floor, with a pained and utterly disgusted expression on her face. Nearby, Fenrir was spluttering, crying and chortling at the same time, and Ecchan was swirling in the air, obviously still in the aftermath of shock, with small spirals replacing its eyes.

Loki on his side, was laughing completely madly and twitching a bit, because each time he laughed harder, his stomach began to hurt more and he was lacking a healthy dose of the air per minute. Even if he felt his face turning colors, he just couldn't stop. That sight was worth even passing out from exhaustion.

And then Thor saw Heimdall. He slowly blinked few times in total astonishment and the sudden comprehending struck his head. No wonder why everyone was rolling in an attack, since his own lips were curving dangerously and he felt the chuckle growing in his throat.

After that, Thor finally gave up and fell on his knees laughing miserably.

Heimdall's face twitched horribly and he snarled more than angrily, but no one seemed to even notice the certain signs of his patience passing its final limit beyond recall. He peered around and his eyes burnt with much, much irritation.

"THAT'S IT!!!" he bowled and his yell was unexpectedly welcomed by the perfect, deadly silence. No one spoke nor moved, they all just stood/lied/kneeled frozen, every single pair of eyes stuck to Heimdall's form. Corners of Loki's lips went up first and then the rest joined him unconsciously.

But before they could start the whole rolling-laughing action all over again, Heimdall spat:

"I'm moving out. Now. And I want him dead, too. Now."

With those words, he dashed towards Loki and his fist made a quick as well as painful contact with the Trickster God's face. Loki, a bit taken aback, rubbed his cheek and snickered. It didn't matter that Heimdall was now smaller and child; his strength was normal and Loki didn't want to end beaten and cut only because he had have a fancy for respecting the other god's situation.

And just when he managed to fight back, Heimdall's head had a far too close and violent meeting with a frying pan.

TBC.

1 Well. I know that from my own experience. When I bath, I somehow manage to wet all bathroom. Almost everything is wet- the floor, the shelf, the mirror and even two walls. I just somehow splash the water around -- So my pajamas have to wait for me outside, 'til I go out, because they'd get wet inside.

Sorry it took so long to update but I'm getting even more homework than I've expected. I just don't make in time.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Matantei Loki Ragnarok doesn't belong to me.

ON THE SPIRAL

Chapter 8

Loki blinked several times before he eventually registered the sight before his beautiful eyes. Speaking of which, now they were even easier to adore and worship since the perfect emerald orbs went much over their ordinary size.

He carefully eyed up and down unconscious form of Heimdall lying on the kitchen floor, in all his blatantly horrible clothes (that were by the way, designed personally by the Trickster God himself ) and trembling, outraged Freya standing over him, with a Frying-pan of Doom held firmly in her hand. Her eyes were emitting dangerous glints and she was pale from fury.

"How dare you raise your hand at my beloved." She hissed and Loki subconsciously took a step back, fully aware that Freya doesn't pay much attention to what she destroys while having one of her famous attacks. Thor quickly rose to his feet and mumbling about his sudden and irresistible urge to return to his work, he headed to the door, picked up the buckets and left the mansion for good.

"He's not yours," protested Mayura dryly but somehow she lost her anger. It seemed she was starting to feel guilty over her previous behaviour involving Higashiyama-kun. He truly looked worse than she had imagined that it was possible, but laughing her belly out right in front of him wasn't the most kind way out.

She anxiously looked at the boy on the floor. He didn't move and… she chewed her lip thoughtfully and the enlightenment blessed her with its presence.

"Loki-kun! He isn't breathing!" she shouted in a high-pitched frightened voice.

The Trickster God looked suspiciously at Heimdall, completely ignoring Freya's yelling and cursing in the background and Yamino-san's feverish attempts to calm her down. Loki didn't find necessary stopping her attack, since the goddess was dangerous only to herself or the unanimated porcelain or glass objects, like plates or glasses, which she could effectively throw at the wall and watch it crack with a satisfied smile.

"I don't think so." He said doubtfully, but Mayura had other opinion. She quickly turned Heimdall around and stared at him with concentration. Then she approached her ear to his mouth and shrieked.

"I'm telling you he isn't breathing!" she insisted

"Mayura," began Loki patiently "Higashiyama-kun surely isn't seriously harmed only because he got hit in his head." _In other words, the God of Schemes just doesn't go out of his breath only because an outraged pretty-faced someone attacked him with a frying-pan, _he added inwardly.

"He needs rescue breathing." She stated stubbornly "And I'm going to help him!"

Just when Mayura's head approached Heimdall's, thousands of thoughts ran through Loki's mind. One of them was, he didn't want Mayura to use that sort of the first-aid on anyone, because it seemed like kissing. The second one, that he'd probably gone mad, because he actually cared about whether this girl kissed anyone, and he shouldn't have.

The third, that there was only one way to stop Mayura and making Heimdall wake up and making the female detective eventually shut up with whining over seemingly dead cross-dressed Guardian of Bilrost.

Secondly after certain thing happened, Freya's eyes turned to her lovely Loki, and when she wanted to start chirping something, the sight made her dumbfounded successfully.

And it of course wasn't the fact that Mayura was sitting nearby Heimdall's body with utterly shocked expression on her face.

It was a little, small matter. Like, Loki was kissing Heimdall by now.

Freya slowly opened her mouth to form a question, but then she only closed it back, not able to emit anything comprehensible, except some interesting sounds that resembled coughing and choking at the same time. Yamino-san and Ecchan both looked like they were about to have a serious heart attack, and Fenrir only cursed badly. Mayura, sitting terrified in her spot, seemed to burst out with something at the very next minute.

In all happened almost at once, so right after Loki's lips brushed over the unlucky victim of the frying-pan, trying to make him breathe though he didn't really know how, Heimdall's eyes opened wide and he yelled terribly, getting up immediately and almost hitting Loki in the face with his forehead.

"What in the Earth are you doing?" he cried agonizingly. But before the asked one had the smallest chance to reply, Mayura's scream tore the air and the girl ran out of the room, crying loudly. Not thinking much Loki ran after her, as if it was some kind of an instinct.

After some small chase, he saw her, cuddled near the wall, sobbing bitterly and it was a heartbreaking sight. Loki gently kneeled near her and asked what was wrong.

"It's all over." She stated lugubriously .

Loki merely stared at her and asked perplexed: "What's all over?"

"Well, it'd be easier if you tell me what you mean." He suggested

"Loki…why didn't you tell me, that….?" she stopped dramatically, and Loki was definitely and beyond any recall getting on his strained nerves.

"Yes?" he threw in impatiently.

"That… YOU'RE A GAY!" she bowled hysterically and burst into tears again, leaving the Trickster God completely stunned and speechless.

In the same moment the door opened and everyone who were obviously eavesdropping, shouted various "What!"'s and "It can't be!" 's

Loki glared stunned at the hysteric group of people who obviously were in the wrong place at the wrong time, just to hear this unfortunate statement and take it as they did.

"Loki, please tell me you don't have any crush on me!" pleaded Heimdall with that kind of disgusted face as if someone had forced him to inhale with a very ugly smell.

"Loki-sama, I'm ready to respect your life choice but anyway please don't say it's true." Spluttered Yamino-san with terrified expression, wringing his fingers.

"Daddy… at least… don't make him my mommy…" stammered Fenrir, throwing quick sideways glances at Heimdall, who waved him off with a squirm.

"I am not going to lose Loki's heart to _Heimdall_." Hissed Freya, but as much as she tried to look dangerous, a visible fear and denial glowed in her eyes, clearly repeating "Deny it, deny it".

As they all seemed very well prepared to start their sincere pleas all over again, Loki felt it was rather necessary to deny their ridiculous accusations. Besides, merely the idea of having a romantic affair with Heimdall made him nauseous.

"Enough! I'm perfectly straight, you stupid people! I just tried to do the rescue breathing and it's not my fault my knowledge about first-aid is at about the same level as Mayura's! Believe me, I'd rather go for tortures than do it ever gain!" he snarled

"So in that case, why did you do it?" asked Heimdall matter-of-factly.

Loki winced. _Touché. _

What was he going to say now? Confess that he just couldn't allow Mayura kiss Heimdall to that point that he rather did it himself to prevent it? That he felt sickeningly jealous of merely the inward image of this might-have-been situation? Even that he didn't really mind making Mayura stay at his mansion and seeing her so chokingly in love with him? Oh, yes, he felt unusually tempted by the idea of telling them all that he felt so attached and attracted to that mortal girl.

They'd be highly bothered of the image of Loki acting like a lovesick man. As if he wasn't bothered by that! It was truly inconvenient and troublesome. He somehow had forgotten how it is to feel attached, …,

….Love?

No, he was definitely getting more and more ridiculous. It was just not true that he could have been in love with this girl; this was an impossibility itself. He, as the Trickster God just couldn't do it! He really was able have anyone he pleased and he was able to get any woman whenever he wanted.

Mayura was pretty, of course, and captivated people without even knowing it, but there wasn't any proof that he liked her more than, for example… well. The pesky fact that there wasn't any girl he'd lately like more than Mayura was banging at his head, and it was hard to get rid of it.

"Oh my God, now when I come to think of it…" mumbled Freya nervously "But it can't be. It just denies… but Loki was always interested in females… but on the other hand… Now I realize that he really had some affair with Odin…"

Loki ignored the most part of her feverish broodings, but Odin's name sent off warning bells in his head. He hastily tried to recall the words that he felt were very important and could help, but he kept on missing them.

"I somehow wasn't informed well. And I do prefer to keep it that way," remarked Heimdall, with exasperation, and strong feeling that he hadn't got a strange fancy to be aware of Loki's old romances.

The Trickster God twitched and lost his composure. He had to talk with Mayura, and not to lose time convincing them about the obvious truth that he was straight. Well, maybe there were some incidents in the past, but that wasn't something he wanted to share with them.

So he yelled at them and made sure it was the loudest yell they have ever heard, full of nice words and nice promises for anyone who wanted to say again something.

A minute later, everyone was out the room, and Loki turned around to Mayura.

She was not crying anymore, but she looked sad.

_Why does it bother you? Why do you want to know the reason of her sadness?_

Please don't turn me into a pathetic, overly-romantic man with love problems, he growled to his inner voice, somehow forgetting to ignore it instead of answering it.

But in fact, what was wrong with that?

Mayura was the one to start it, as she was more open and more naïve, which was very good at the moment.

"Loki-kun, you know, I begin to regret that you've grown up. Because.. well, I guess, it's because I'm egoistic; I had had all of you for myself, and you seemed to like me a bit, and you weren't ignoring me as you do now, and oh, I don't know." she said in one breath.

After a long minute of silence, Loki spat out: "Am I ignoring you?" with a little, strange stinging in his heart.

"Kind of. And to think that right now, when I finally-" she cut abruptly and covered her mouth, almost saying 'Oops' aloud.

You're so clumsy even in such matter, she scolded herself inwardly. This whole thing couldn't be revealed for two simple reasons: he would think she was a freak; to had been attracted to a young boy he used to be, and two- he kept Freya like that so he didn't like her the way.. ah, whatever.

'No, you can't tell him.' Mayura was repeating and yet, even if she was moved, she was feeling stupid.

'No, don't ask her about that. Don't get into that.' Loki was doing the same, with one slight difference- he felt like a dork. It had become like a habit, to laugh about emotions, to stay ironic about the matters of affection.

And it is great irony how we keep on missing each other, inches from one another, and still, we don't recognize and don't see, although we look all the time, intensely.

But one of them had to surrender, and to keep the balance, as Mayura started it, Loki finished it. The conversation, of course, because it wasn't the end, it was the beginning.

"Hey, Mayura.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He said, and it wasn't so difficult at all. But there was another thing he had to add.

"And besides, I like you."

Ta-dah. He was still alive. And oddly, he was feeling much younger.

Two months later the Loki's mansion was quieter. The main reason behind it was.. Freyr, who finally managed to drag his sister out of this house, and away from that sinful, blatantly insolent man. She was still supposed to live with her guardian (read: her great, caring brother) who would chase away the evil of relationships with wrong men.

Heimdall returned with them, because after that little trick which Loki and others found hilarious but unfortunately he did not, it surely wasn't possible for him to stay in the mansion. Luxury was luxury, but on the other hand- pride was pride.

Life went back to normal, the routine was destroyed sometimes by occasional strange visits, or eerie cases, or Freya's constant crazy attempts to catch Loki once again.

But the under the veil of routine, a special game of only two players was played all over and over, a game of brief touches, longer looks and random words which were more significant than random words were supposed to be.

After all, Loki and Mayura confessed their sympathy, nothing more, maybe stronger than average sympathy but still nothing exceeding that level.

The anticipation for more raised in the air, warmly wrapping everything in a certain feeling of sureness and heat.

Nothing was sure, everything was possible, but as for now, they were together on the spiral called life and.. it was good.

THE END

It took me damn long to finish it, didn't it? I had a large writer's block and unhealthy amount of homework but I guess those are no excuse. But anyway, that's the end! It may appear a little rushed, but that'show I wanted it. Besides, they've waited too long already :)

How do you like it? Please, please leave a review!


End file.
